The Forgotten ONe
by Kokoro No Koori
Summary: Guess what? Genkai had a baby when she was with Toguro and, hearingo f her father's death at the hands of Yuusuke Urameshii, comes to the Ningenkai to avenge his death. No pairings yet, but I'm working on it. Eventual KuramaHiei.


KNK: Ok, who does disclaimer? Umm...Hiei!

Hiei: No.

KNK: Judecca? holds up lightning whip

Judecca: gulps Kokoro doesn't own Yuu Yuu Hakushou, Gravitation, Ranma 1/2, or Wild Arms 2, thank God. She doesn't even own the Presto Changewand.

KNK: Yup, I stoled it from my big sister Seto! strikes Sailor Moon-ish pose while "big sister Seto" sits in other room locked in a staring contest with Kouga.

Kouga: blinks

Seto-Hiei012: Ha, you blinked! Fifty bucks!

All-;

KNK: smirks and twirls Presto Changewand around That's my sister! Always bets the big one! Here's the story!

-

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

As Spirit Detective Yuusuke Urameshii landed the killing blow to a man called Toguro, many demons in the audience flinched. They knew that if Toguro had not stood a chance against this human boy, then what chance did any of _them_ have against him? Yuusuke was escorted out of the arena by a demon guard and hurried down a corridor to a room where their team's owner sat awaiting them. "Very well done, Yuusuke. I'm impressed." Koenma, son of the ruler of the Reikai said, applauding. Yuusuke looked down at his shoes and shifted his weight from foot to foot as if nervous. "Has Botan found Genkai yet?" He asked, almost shyly. Koenma shook his head wearily and stood. "No, but she will call when she does. For now, let's go home." He said. Yuusuke looked tiredly up at him and nodded solemnly. "Yeah, let's go." From down the hall, there was a loud noise that sounded like someone running. "Yuusuke, you did it!" His girlfriend Kayko called as she jumped on him, nearly wringing his neck. "Yeah, I know. Hey, would you loosen up a bit, please?" He said, pushing her off. "I just thought I'd be first to congradulate you on your victory." SHe said, stepping back. He smirked and followed Koenma out of the building. "So, are Kurama and Hiei alright?" He asked as he caught up with the demi-god. "Yes, they'll live. Kurama's back at home and Hiei's still comatose. He'll snap out of it in about a week or two which means that you get a vacation. Until everyone recovers, at least." He said. Yuusuke walked up the wooden plank and onto the boat that would take them home and was immediately tackled by a blur of blue and white. "Puu? What are you doing here?" Yuusuke asked, holding the small penguin-looking spirit beast up by the ears. "Puu. Puu puu puuuuuuu." It said happily. Yuusuke stared at it for a moment, eyebrow raised, before handing it to Kayko. "Hang onto this thing, will you? I'm gonna go check on Kuwabara." He said as he ran off to the infirmary ward.

Meanwhile, as Botan flew around Spirit World on her oar, she spied a young girl with pink hair. "Genkai, there you are! I've been flying around all day, calling for you. They said they'll bring you back to life!" Botan cried. The girl smiled and nodded slowly. "Come on, the boat's about to leave!" The not-so-grim reaper said, pulling her charge onto her oar. They flew back to Earth as quickly as they could to find that Yuusuke had jumped ship to search out his dead mentor. Genkai was dropped off in a forest not too far from the dock when she spied Yuusuke kneeling by a rock. "Snap out of it, you dimwit!" She said, smacking him over the head. "You're a man and men don't cry like babies. Got it?" She asked, looking stern. Yuusuke looked up and wiped his tears away. "Master Genkai? He called, hugging her. She started to scowl but, seeing how happy he was, she softened and hugged him back. "You are such an idiot." She said. Yuusuke stopped crying and stood up, brushing himself off. "Let's go, dimwit. If we hurry, we can still catch the boat before it pulls away and we're stuck here for another fifty years." She said, slapping him on the back. He nodded and, together they ran back to boat. When they got there, everyone was waiting for them. "Hey guys, look who's back from the dead!" Yuusuke said, pointing. "It's good to be alive again but, where are the fox and the possessed one?" She asked, scanning the deck for Kurama and Hiei. "They got hurt during their fights and they're resting in the cabin." Koenma said, motioning. Genkai looked down for a moment, then smirked. "Let's go check on them, shall we?" She said.

It took about three days to get back to Japan and, when they got there, there was a big victory party waiting for them. It appeared as though Shizuru, Yukina and Botan had rigged it all up beforehand and were just waiting for the boys to get back. Yukina healed both Kurama and Hiei when they were brought in, but Hiei remained comatose for a long while afterward due to loss of spirit energy. He had used the dragon of the darkness flame twice within one round and it wore him out so much that he had to be taken to the Spirit World to be examined. About a week later, Yuusuke got a call from Jin and Touya who had become Genkai's latest students and wanted to throw him and the others another party. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, but then a man named Sensui attempted to break the Kakai barrier that held the demons from the Makai in their own world. Sensui turned out to have seven different personalities and each had their own powers. Yuusuke, after a large struggle with the former Spirit Detective, overcame him and re-sealed the barrier. After that, he took a long break from his work and decided to spend some time with his humanity before another case popped up. Genkai invited them all to her temple for yet another victory party, this one to celebrate the win over Sensui but something seemed to be troubling her. The psychic seemed to have lost interest in most things and it appeared to the Tantei that she was languishing. Despite her efforts to persuade them from the idea, they took her to a doctor to see if something was medically wrong.

It was nearly two months before anyone heard from her again, and by that time, they thought she had worked out all her problems. Little did anyone know that her problems were just beginning.

Owari...?

-

KNK: So, what do you think Genkai's "problem" is?

Hiei: I think it's you, personally.

KNK: sticks tongue out Yeah, well...who asked ya?

Judecca: _I_ think her problem is you, too.

KNK: turns chibi WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Judecca no like Kokoro no more! Only thing to do is end it all! goes to window, crosses self and tries to jump out

Youko Kurama: grabs her with Rose Whip and pulls her back into the room Suicide solves nothing. You of all people should know that.

KNK: turns back to normal Hrm...grabs Eiri Yuuki plushie and sulks

All-;

KNK: Oh, shut up.

Yuuki Plushie: I'm _not_ a plushie! You turned me SD last week with that twirly-sparkly-stick-thing, you mongoloid.

KNK: Yeah, but they points to readers don't _know_ that. Well, at least they _didn't_! whacks him over the head And it's called a Presto Changewand. I used the same thing on Ranma last week. holds up chibi Ranma-kun

Ranma: Lemme down! Get me outta here! Akane, help me!

All-;

Akane: No frickin chance. Not after you threatened to toss me out a window!

Ranma: is on knees Pleeeeeeeeeeease Akane! She's _nuts_ and she wants to _kiss_ _me_!

Akane: So?

KNK: snorts and pulls Ranma away from Akane Mine! sticks out tongue

All-;


End file.
